Nam Ji Hyun
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Only Youright|220px *'Artista: 'JiHyun (4Minute) & JiYoon (4Minute) *'Single:' Love For Ten - Generation of Youth OST (Part. 1) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop, OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' Daum *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Noviembre-2013 *'Distribuidor:' KT Music 'Romanización' I wanna falling in love my love nege deo daga ganeun geoya eotteoghae nae mam dugeun dugeun tteollyeo eotteohge mal haebolkka nege haru onjongil nan ni saenggagman hae Don’t know why saechimhan cheog daga galkka? Baby, woo nege Woo nan anin cheog mareul halkka? nae mam moreuneun neo ojig neoman boneun nae nae naemamiya ne modeunge nal seollege haneun geol geunde maldo andwae wae wae nan aniya? na idaeroneun pogi anhal geoya I know know know, oh, know cham maldo andwae No no no, you know mujogeon naegeoya I know know know, I know neo hana ppunya eotteoghae jakku bogo sipeo nan wae tto babo cheoreom halmaldo motae maeil geoul bomyeo neul honjaseoman Don’t know why saechimhan cheog daga galkka? Baby, woo nege Woo nan anin cheog mareul halkka? nae mam moreuneun neo ojig neoman boneun nae nae naemamiya ne modeunge nal seollege haneun geol geunde maldo andwae wae wae nan aniya? na idaeroneun pogi anhal geoya I know know know know only you Baby know know know know Only you nae mam moleuneun neo ojig neoman boneun nae nae naemamiya ne modeunge nal seollege haneun geol geunde maldo andwae wae wae nan aniya? na idaeroneun pogi anhal geoya I know know know, oh, know cham maldo andwae No no no, you know mujogeon naegeoya I know know know, I know neo hana ppunya I’m in love 'Español' Quiero enarmorarme, mi amor, me acercaré a ti. ¿Qué hago? Mi corazón late y tiembla, ¿cómo debería decírtelo a ti? Todo el día, solo pienso en ti, no sé por qué. ¿Debería fingir ser indiferente e ir hacia ti? Baby, uuh, para ti, ¿debería fingir que nada pasa y hablarte? Tú, quien no conoce a mi corazón. Mi corazón mira solo hacia ti, todo acerca de ti hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero ¿no puede ser que, tú no me ames en respuesta? No me rendiré de esta manera. Lo sé, sé, sé, oh, sé, no tiene sentido, no, no, no, sabes, que tienes que ser mío, lo sé, sé, sé, lo sé, solo tú. ¿Qué hago? Sigo perdiéndote ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo como una tonta? Miro al espejo cada día y hablo conmigo misma, no sé por qué. ¿Debería fingir ser indiferente e ir hacia ti? Baby, uuh, para ti, ¿debería fingir que nada pasa y hablarte? Tú, quien no conoce a mi corazón. Mi corazón mira solo hacia ti, todo acerca de ti hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero ¿no puede ser que, tú no me ames en respuesta? No me rendiré de esta manera. Lo sé, sé, sé, oh, sé, tú, baby, sabes, sabes, sabes, solo tú, tú, ¿quien no conoce mi corazón? Mi corazón mira solo hacia ti, todo acerca de ti hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero ¿no puede ser que, tú no me ames en respuesta? No me rendiré de esta manera. Lo sé, sé, sé, oh, sé, no tiene sentido, no, no, no, sabes, que tienes que ser mío, lo sé, sé, sé, lo sé, solo tú, estoy enamorada. 'Hangul' I wanna falling in love my love 네게 더 다가 가는거야~ 어떡해 내 맘 두근 두근 떨려 어떻게 말 해볼까 네게~ 하루 온종일 난 니 생각만 해 don't know why 새침한 척 다가갈까? baby woo~ 네게 woo~ 난 아닌 척 말을 할까? 내 맘 모르는 너 오직 너만 보는 내 내 내맘이야 네 모든게 날 설레게 하는 걸 근데 말도 안돼 왜왜 난 아니야? 나 이대로는 포기 안할거야~ I know know know oh know 참 말도 안돼 no no no you know 무조건 내거야 I know know know I know 너 하나뿐야 어떡해 자꾸 보고싶어 난 왜 또 바보처럼 할말도 못해 매일 거울보며 늘 혼자서만 don't know why 새침한 척 다가갈까? baby woo~ 네게 woo~ 난 아닌 척 말을 할까? 내 맘 모르는 너 오직 너만 보는 내 내 내맘이야 네 모든게 날 설레게 하는 걸 근데 말도 안돼 왜왜 난 아니야? 나 이대로는 포기 안할거야~ I know know know know only you~ baby know know know know only you~ 내 맘 모르는 너 오직 너만 보는 내 내 내맘이야 네 모든게 날 설레게 하는 걸 근데 말도 안돼 왜왜 난 아니야? 나 이대로는 포기 안할거야~ I know know know oh know 참 말도 안돼 no no no you know 무조건 내거야 I know know know I know 너 하나뿐야 I'm in love 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop